Cake For You
by TsuruyaSannie
Summary: Me, my friends, my friend's character, my characters, get to attend Cross Academy. Warning this thing is on crack! It's also Aido-centric and Kaname hating... Anyway i guarantee you this should have you laughing your ass off by the third chapter.


Author Note: I do not own Vampire Knight, it was created by Matsuri Hino... But all non vampire Knight characters are either mine or Ravens... Steal 'em and Aido will freeze you to death! Got it memorized?

Cake For You Chapter 1

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.

Take 'em to the bridge

Bridge  
Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

_RIP _

"OUCH!What was that for?!"

"That was like the tenth time you listened to that song!"

"How could you hear it?"

"Hanabusa, you were blasting it!"

"Oh,"

It was true Aido Hanabusa, noble vampire playboy, had listened to the song "Sexy Back" by Justine Timberlake ten times in a row, and Kain Akatsuki, noble vampire playboy's cousin, was sick of it.

"Damnit Aido, you know we're having two new transfer students, plus a new teacher today, and your sitting around listening to _sexy back_**!**" Somehow Kain still seemed calm even while lecturing.

"What do I care if we're having transfer students?" He was fucking adorable, even when he was an idiot. From a fangirls point of view... Aido is so cute no matter what!

"Two purebloods, Tenma and Zack Kyuuketsuki," The sentence came out of Kains mouth as a whisper, everyone knew who the Kyuuketsuki's were. There were only four left in the world soon to be five, possibly the most eerie pureblood family out there.

One of them was Tenma Kyuuketsuki, a very intimidating pureblood. Black hair trailing down to her thighs, Crimson eyes, button face. She was scarier then she appeared, she looked to be around fourteen... When in truth she was seventeen.

Another of them was Zack Kyuuketsuki, a playboy, more of one then Hanabusa. Dark purple hair, Crimson eyes, age nineteen. Man he was a creep!

The third was the father, Artemis Kyuuketsuki, freak to the max! He used to be king but he was _fired_. Bet you didn't know kings could be fired, huh? What was he fired for? Trying to destroy the world with a _human_ princess. He also has black hair and crimson eyes. Age? Human years, about forty five, but he doesn't look it. Vampire years, we probably don't want to know.

The soon to be Kyuuketsuki was Serena Zetsumei, Artemis's humane fiancé. In reality she was thirty one, but he made her look sixteen. Blonde hair, orange eyes.

"Soooo," It was just like Aido to try to lighten the mood, "When're they coming today?"

"Right after twilight," Kain dragged on the word twilight, he knew Aido would have some stupid perverse comment about twilight, God Kain was not in the mood for the approaching headache.

"Yay! So I get to see my lively and cute human admirers first!" Aido is adorable when he talks about his fans, isn't he? OH! By the way, before we go on any further you should all know who I am! "I" as in the narrator of course. I, the narrator am Aido Hanabusa's, or Idol-Sempai's, either name is fine, biggest fan! I'm a day class member, short chestnut hair, blue-green eyes. My friends are mainly random day class members, we're NOT the fans that go around screaming when the night class comes out though. I scream "I love you Idol-Sempai," in my head... Oh and my name's Brianna!

Alright guys, lets get away from my fangirlism and back to the story. As usual Kain was right, the two transfers and the new teacher, were all coming after twilight. Although, twlight didn't go exactly as planned...  
Someone _accidentally_ threw a piece of cake at Kaname's hard head. The "someone" here means my best friend Raven. The "accidentally" here means well... It goes like this...

Me and Raven were at the cafeteria getting cake, we got three slices because Stephani, who was waiting in her dorm, wanted some to. So Raven was holding two slices... And a fly landed on her head while we were walking, then the night class showed up from behind their gate... And well I swatted her head to get rid of the fly, and she started flailing her arms around... One of the slices of cake flew through the sky towards the nightclass members, it almost hit Idol sempai but he dodged it... And so it hit the person behind Idol...

Kaname Kuran...

There was a huge silence among the dayclass and nightclass members. Only Kaname Kuran being attacked by cake could silence those fangirls. Everyone began to stare oddly at me and Raven, I was trying to smile anything to lighten the mood, I slowly waved to Kaname... I don't think Raven really understood what was happening, she was just staring.

"Lets get the hell outta here!" I could never agreed with Raven more.

"Yes, lets," And as soon as the words left my lips we ran off like screaming banshees.

We left almost at the exact time as the fangirls and the nightclass... The fangirls left to chase after us, meaning we were currently being chased by a mob of angry fangirls. The nightclass left to get to their classes, and to wash Kaname's face.

Right after everyone left came the Purple and white convertible, inside were two teenage purebloods, and their father. Artemis, the father was at the wheel, Tenma, the sister was in shotgun, and Zack, the dumbass was in back.

--Somewhere Else--

"Cake for you, Kaname?" I whispered, Raven and I giggled like crazy.

Raven and I were now hiding in a tree, a tree with a great view of what I thought was definately Idol-Sempai's room...

END CHAPTER 1


End file.
